The Truth After Oliver Prolouge
by PheonixFireBlack
Summary: Oliver is in Juvy Hall when a girl claiming to be a friend of his comes to New Port looking for him. She finds a couple of people that claim to know him and she asks where he is. What the characters we have all come to know and love don't know is just wha


Title - The Truth After Oliver By - PheonixFireBlack Summary - Oliver is in Juvinille Detention when a girl claiming to be a friend of his comes to New Port looking for him. She finds a couple of people that claim to know him and she asks where he is. What the characters we have all come to know and love don't know is just what the hell they have gotten themselves into by simply EVER associating with this girl. (Set after "The Truth") Feedback - I'd LOVE to know what you guys think, I want to know if I portrayed Oliver okay. Personally, I think I will/can/did, ect...simply because, not long after I came into the show...so did he. lol Still, nevertheless, I still want you know you guys' opinions. IM - Check the profile. Rating - PG-13 - Mild swearing...probably a few sexual referrences in future chapters. Possiblity of a higher rating.  
  
A/N - Ok, so after I watched "The Truth" last night, I got to thinking...and that is NEVER a good idea because thinking about the OC or anything else really, because it tends to lead to yet another fan fic of mine that I probably don't need to be working on. However, once the idea is there...it won't go away until I write it down. *sigh* Oh well.  
  
On another note: About my RFR fanfiction (The Final Year, The Final Show). Guys...really...I almost have chapter 10 done...I just have to get the last part of it out but...I have to plan it right or it will just be all...bleh! lol. For those of you who only know me for my OC fan fiction...you might be lucky. LOL!  
  
Anyway, I think this fic should be interesting. Obviously my summary got you here if you are actutally reading this, but...yeah...ok. So, there isn't much else left for me to say...I guess I'll just kind of fade away and let you read on. (Hey...before the 'and' that rhymed! lol)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She had to get away...had to find him. He told her that he would be back soon. "Well, not really soon, but it shouldn't be over four or five months." He had said. Well, it had bee four and a half months and he wasn't back. There wasn't a phone call, a letter, or an e-mail from him since about two and a half weeks ago. That's when she asked him when he'd return. He'd said that he would only come back, "When Ryan is out of the way and I have Marissa. But I should be back soon. I hardly have to do anything to screw their relationship up...he does it on his own. So...soon. Well, not really soon, bit it shouldn't be over four or five months." She didn't know who these people were, except for Marissa...she was a girl he'd met in therapy, but that's all she knew about her. She had to go to New Port and find him, find out what was going on, why he hadn't contacted her for nearly three weeks. He had been calling her at least once a week to know about his progress--In therapy and with getting that girl. She had packed, or rather crammed, some things into her bag; clothes, shoes, her CDs, CD player and all it's car attacments, her cell phone, things of that nature. She zipped the medium-sized duffel bag up and slung the long strap over her shoulder and she walked over to her dresser, grabbing her purse and her keys. She opened the duffel again, puting the purse there before closing the bag again. She ran out of the house, not caring if her parents heard the doors slamming, it didn't matter, they couldn't stop her and probably wouldn't even try to anyway. She hopped into her car, a '93 Nissan Sentra, and tore out of the driveway. It was about two thrity in the afternoon, (she had been suspended from school for a week) so she didn't have much traffic to bother with. This pleased her simply because she wasn't in the mood to have to deal with traffic. She wasn't far from New Port, probably about 45 or 50 miles, so if traffic kept the way it was all the way there, she'd get there fairly quick, considering she wasn't going to speed. She wasn't in the want or need to some kind of speeding ticket.  
  
Though it was about forty-five minutes or so, it seemed as if it only took her fifteen or twenty minutes to get to New Port. She wasn't sure where to go, it wasn't like she knew the place at all, or anyone in it. She shrugged and parked her car on the side of the road somewhere. She didn't care. She took her CD player and her favorite CD out of her case and she took her purse. She took two more CDs from the case and put them in her purse. She took the keys and locked the car. If someone happened to be in the need of a car, they would have to break into hers to get it. She didn't care about the car that much right now, she had to find him. She had considered driving around, yelling out the window at people, but that idea quickly died. She decided that she would simply walk around the town asking people about him. She needed to find him, find out where he was, why he hadn't contacted her in so long.  
  
She hadn't been walking fifteen minutes before she had become engrossed in the song that she had closed her eyes and ran into someone. Her headphones fell around her neck and she looked up at the person she had walked into. He wasn't too bad looking, in fact, he was pretty cute. Sandy blonde hair, bright blue eyes...no...forget pretty cute: he was hot. He extended his hand and helped her up. "Uh...sorry about that...I was listening to the song and...wasn't watching where I was going." She said. Her lips jerked into a half-second smile. That was all a stranger deserved in her opinion. Only people she knew got a real smile. That's when she noticed three other people with the guy: Two girls and another guy. One girl had long blonde hair, the other long dark brown hair. The other guy that was there had dark curly hair. He was kinda cute too. There must just be an over-abundance of cute, hot guys in New Port...  
  
"It's alright. Are you...headed anywhere in particular?" Sandy-blonde hair said.  
  
She shook her head, "No...but I am trying to find a friend of mine...he's got me freaked out. He hasn't called me in almost three weeks."  
  
"What's his name? Maybe I know him."  
  
"First off, what's your name?"  
  
"Ryan Atwood. What about you?"  
  
"Trish Robinson." She frowned. Ryan? I wonder if he's the same Ryan that Oliver was trying to get rid of? "Anyway, the guy I'm looking for...his name's Oliver Trast."  
  
The two simple words that the girl in front of Ryan had uttered was enough to make his blood run cold and boil all at the same time. Even the simple mention of his name still seriously pissed Ryan off. Especially after last weekend. "Why would you be looking for him?" Ryan asked her bitingly.  
  
Trish didn't like this guy's tone. "For your information, Oliver is one of my best friends and I'm trying to find him. He came here and was in therapy...He even transferred schools. He's been calling me at least once a week since he came here...He hasn't called me in nearly three weeks and I want to know where he is. If you know, tell me and I'll let you be on your way."  
  
"You say you're a friend of his? Friend...funny, I didn't think he had any."  
  
"Do you know him?"  
  
"Yeah, I know him. He broke mine and my girlfriend's relationship up."  
  
"If you aren't together any more why are you still referring to her as your girlfriend?"  
  
"We're back together now that he is off in Juvy."  
  
"What? Juvy? Did he deserve it? What happened? Tell me what happened!"  
  
She's starting to remind me of him... Ryan thought. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Tell me. What happened. Why is he in Juvy?"  
  
The girl with long blonde hair spoke. "I'll tell you why. I met him in therapy. We were friends for awhile...he broke Ryan and I up. Then he, that's Oliver, and I were at the penthouse, right? Ok...look...I called Ryan and Oliver came out with a gun. I gave him the phone and...Ryan and Sandy came up with Natalie to check on us. Oliver kept me quiet for a little bit just because of the gun...they were most likely about to leave..."Ryan, he has a gun!" I said...security busted in there was a whole huge scene...he was going to shoot himself...oddly enough, even though they were like, sworn enemies from the beginning, Ryan talked him out of it and he's in Juvy now."  
  
"But...he didn't really do anything. Why is he in Juvy? Did he shoot anyone? Himself? At all? Where's the Juvinille Hall?"  
  
"After hearing all that...you still want to go see him?" The guy with dark hair asked.  
  
"Yes. Look...he has reason to be the way he is. No...it doesn't justify anything he's done in the past three years but...he has a bit of reason for it."  
  
"Really?" The dark headed girl said, obviously interested. "And what might that be?"  
  
"You probably know this but...Oliver's parents are very rich, very important people. They're always gone on some kind of buissiness trip, basically always have been...at least since he was about eight. The few occasions they were home...they never spent five minutes with him. They'd come in, kiss him on the forehead and go down to the bar in the lobby. After the two were good and drunk...they'd go back up to their room. Since Oliver was about ten, do you know what his mother has told him? That he was a "medical mistake". She and his father had been drunk...but they were safe, she took the pill, he did wear a condom, but Oliver was that "One percent of the pill that might go wrong." He's been told things like that since he was nine or ten years old. How well off do you think you would be if that had been your life?" Trish was practically yelling the entire time, except when she took on a falsetto tone to immate Oliver's mother.  
  
"I don't care...about his life story, ok? You said you wanted to know where he was, we told you. You wanted to know why...we told you. Why don't you go off and talk to your friend and leave us the hell alone?" Ryan said. This girl was really ticking him off. Honestly, did she think that he cared?  
  
"Fine...I hope you, ya bastard, and your little bitch girlfriend rot in hell." Trish said before rushing off in the direction that she had come.  
  
"Where is she going?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Don't know..." Seth muttered.  
  
"Don't care..." Ryan finished.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It didn't take Trish long to find out where the Juvinille Hall was. She simply found the police station, told them that she wished to see her brother who was in Juvinille hall and they took her straight to Oliver. The guy that had taken her said that they had ten minutes. A ten minute conversation was just about all she needed with Oliver today. She looked at him from behind the glass. He looked the same as always: Black hair, a little messed up, dark eyes and God...she just coudn't get over the fact of Olive Trask of all people being in Juvy. She picked up the phone that they were to talk to each other with, "Hey..."  
  
"Trish...what are you doing here?"  
  
"You hadn't called me for almost three weeks...I was worried about you. I came up here to New Port to find out where you were...and here I am."  
  
"Who did you talk to?"  
  
"Ryan Atwood. I ran into him, two chicks and some guy."  
  
"Marissa..."  
  
"Probably. Long blonde hair, blue eyes, kinda tall, a bit preppy as far as clothing goes?"  
  
He nodded, "That's Marissa."  
  
Trish suddenly changed the subject, "I'm gonna get you outta here."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
She shook her head, "I don't know...but I will get you out. I will come back for you."  
  
"Do you have money?"  
  
"Not enough to get you outta here...no way...But I'll get you out...soon. Well, not too soon...as soon as I get a plan though...you're so getting busted out of here."  
  
Oliver smiled, "Good. I'm glad you came to check in, Trish."  
  
"So am I..." Trish said.  
  
"How are all our lovely friends and enemies back home?"  
  
"Friends...half of them are, like you at the moment, sitting their asses in Juvy...Enemies...they're about the same...sitting their asses in Juvy."  
  
Oliver chuckled, "Well...I guess it's all for the better in some way, huh?"  
  
"You were in therapy, didn't the phsyco's think that was bad enough? I mean...Juvy? Come on...Marissa told me what happened, you didn't do anything. You had a gun...but you didn't shoot anyone...why are you even here?"  
  
Oliver shook his head, "I just--" Before he could finish, the guy that had lead Trish to Oliver came back. "Times up, missy. Finish it."  
  
"Bye..." She watched as he placed the phone back on the reciever slowly. He stood up and slowly walked away, but not without looking back first. "I'll come back." She mouthed. He smirked and nodded then continued to walk away.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N - Well...that's done. Yes...that's where I'm ending it. This was, more or less, simply supposed to be a teaser, ya know? Don't worry, the first chapter, seeing as how this is more of a prolouge, is coming soon....to a fan fiction.net page near you. lol! Sorry...couldn't resist *grin*  
  
Later days, ~PFB 


End file.
